Joebo loves Mandy beach
by mysupermanwillcome
Summary: Sequel to Cough SLUT Cough! When Josef said he'd take Mandy out for her birthday dinner she got alot more than 2 red roses and a delicious dinner! Oneshot!


**Ok so here is the sequel to Cough SLUT Cough that some people asked for! I know it's a bit late but I didn't know hwo to describe Mandy so I kinda forgot about the story but I promised I'd try and post something before New Years (in some countries I did, in some I didn't) so I just opened this up and got writing. And I suck at describing people so you probably won't be able to picture Mandy much. Sorry! Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

** P.S Thanks you jelli.dawn sooooooo much for pointing out probably one of the biggest mistakes I've made!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!  
**

** Disclaimer: I only own Josef, Mandy, Andrea and William. Saddd ( **

"Joey!" Gabriella Bolton called up the stairs.

"Josef! Time to get up!" No reply.

"Josef Michael Bolton get your butt down here!" Gabriella shook her head. Waking her son up every morning was a challenge but she knew how to get him up.

"Sorry Mandy but Josef isn't coming down any time soon. By the way I love your mini-skirt!"

"Mom give it up. Mandy doesn't love me back and will probably never come this early in the morning just to see me." Josef's form showed up at the top of the stairs but abruptly stopped when he saw who exactly was at the bottom of the stairs.

It couldn't be. No she wouldn't come. Joey rubbed his eyes. Nope she was there. The secret love of his life. One of the most popular girls at school. His best friend. Mandy Bynes. She was at his house and watching him be embarrassed as he was wearing nothing but Barney the Dinosaur boxers.

"Barney your friend is here. I'm gonna go make breakfast." Gabriella said cheekily as she left for the kitchen.

"I didn't know they made Barney boxers in your size." Mandy said trying not to laugh.

Josef didn't care at the moment that his crush saw him in the most embarrassing pair of boxer shorts, he just hoped she didn't hear what he said before about him loving her.

"I got them when I was 10." The 16-year-old replied with his head looking anywhere but in her direction.

"You still have them? That's a bit weird Josef."

"They're my second favourite pair!" Josef protested.

"And what's your favourite one? The Wiggles? Dora the Explorer?" Mandy teased.

"No silly. Bob the Builder." Joey replied. Mandy once again tried not to laugh at her best friend's childish habit.

"Well anyway, Joe guess what!" Mandy said excitedly. Josef smiled. He had heard her squeal about this for a long time and it had been burned into his mind what today was but he loved seeing her excited. She looked really sexy when she was. She also looked sexy when she was happy, sad, angry, tired...etc.

Before Joey could reply Mandy replied for him. "I'M 16! I'M OFFICIALLY A REAL WOMAN! AND I'M 16!" Joey didn't think it was possible for her to look even more beautiful but like most time, he was proven wrong. To Josef, calling Mandy a goddess was an insult because she was way more beautiful than that. But most of the guys at school agreed with him. Mandy was gorgeous, celebrity gorgeous. She had tanned, honey brown skin. **(A bit like Mariah Carey's skin.) **Mandy's long honey peanut brown curly hair framed her oval face, perfect nose and matched her light brown eyes, nicknamed by Joey the 'mood eyes' as they turned different shades depending on her mood. Mandy was about 5"4 and skinny, but not anorexic, old Nicole Richie skinny. She was nice skinny, Vanessa Hudgens skinny. **(Ok I suck at describing people!!!! I always have LOL) **

"That's great Mands!" Joey said descending down the stairs to give his best friend a hug. He twirled her around and she squealed excitedly. **(I love doing that! It's awesome fun and you get dizzy) **Josef treasured these moments where he was so close to Mandy that he could feel her heart beat. Little did he know but Mandy did the same. No one knew it but Mandy had a big crush on Joey. You could even say she loved him. Was besotted with him. Would follow him to the ends of the Earth. But only Troy and Gabriella knew because of the look on her face. The same look they had seen on each other's face about 19 years ago when they were both attending East High School.

When Josef finally put Mandy down, Mandy had to hold onto him because the dizziness was overwhelming.

"So Joe-bo what are we doing tonight?" she asked when everything wasn't spinning. Joe-bo. That was the nickname she gave him when they were little and only she was allowed to call him that.

"It's a surprise Mandy-beach." Joey said using his nickname for her.

"Please Joe. I wanna know. Or else I'll get sad." Mandy said using 'The Pout.' Josef could never turn down 'The Pout.' It was Mandy's weapon on getting what she wanted from Joey. But it wasn't going to work this time.

"No it's a surprise and don't give me 'The Pout.'! I wanna see your face when you see it your surprise!"

"Fine." Mandy said giving in.

"Come one. Let's go get some breakfast. Shall we?" Josef said offering his arm to Mandy.

"We shall." Mandy linked his arm with hers and they walked into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Happy Birthday Mandy!" a blonde said reaching to give Mandy a hug.

"Thank you!" Mandy said hugging her. After that the blonde left to go to her next class.

"Who was that?" Joey asked as they walked side by side to their next class.

"I have no idea. People I don't even know are coming up to me to say Happy Birthday. It's weird. Sweet, but weird."

"Well that's what happens when you're Miss Popularity. Everyone knows you and everything about you."

"Well it's not like I'm a celebrity or anything. I'm just like all of them." Mandy mumbled.

Joseph heard and thought, Oh but you're so much more than them. Josef sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mandy said, picking up on his sigh.

"Oh it's nothing." Josef said.

"Ok..." Mandy said deciding not to push it. "What time are you picking me up?"

"6:30."

"Cool and what should I wear?"

"Clothes, preferably. But you can go nude if you want. That might spice things up." Joey said cheekily. The two of them always pretended to flirt as a joke but on the inside no one was laughing.

"Seriously Joe." Mandy said hitting Josef on the arm.

"Mands I've already told you what to wear."

"I just want to make sure! I don't want to wear a tank top and jeans if you're going to take me to a fancy restaurant!"

"You'd still be the hottest girl in the room. Wear something nice, maybe fancy but something you can have fun in." Joey said as they entered their class. "Gotta go, I'll see you at lunch." Joey said kissing Mandy on the cheek right beside her mouth. To anyone who didn't know them, they'd think that they were steadily dating but everyone who knew them knew it would be a long time before Josef Bolton finally plucked up the courage to ask out Mandy Bynes.

Josef sat down at his seat which was on the other side of the class, far away from hers. The teacher had split them up due to too much _flirting_ as the teacher put it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6:26pm. Mandy still stared at her alarm clock. Joey was due to pick her up at 6:30pm. 4 minutes left. Mandy decided to redo her lip gloss while she waited. Scrumptious Strawberry or Groovy Grape? Tough choice. Joe once said to her that he liked the taste of grapes better than strawberries. Wait. Why does she care what his favourite taste of lip gloss is. It's not like they're gonna kiss...Mandy shook her head, trying to get rid of any ridiculous thoughts. Joe didn't love her back.

Just get over it Mandy! She told herself. She glanced at her desk clock. 8:40?! How did that happen?? Why hadn't Joey come to pick her up? Was she meant to meet him somewhere? Had he decided to stand her up? Did he decide not to waste his time on her and hang out with someone prettier, someone better than her?

Mandy laughed as she realized something. Her desk clock was broken. It was stuck on that time. She looked back at her alarm clock. The red glowing digits had just turned from 6:29 to 6:30 and coincidentally the door bell rang. She loved how her Joe was so punctual yet he was the laziest person on Earth. Wait a minute, _her_ Joe? Where did that come from?

Doesn't matter Mandy, go answer the door! You don't want to keep Joey waiting! She thought to herself. Mandy opened the door.

On her doorstep was a very nicely dressed up Josef. He was wearing black pant, with no rips at the bottom Mandy noticed, a light blue long sleeve button up shirt with a few buttons undone to show a white wife beater. **(Why is it called a wife**_** beater**_On his feet were a pair of black Chuck Taylor's. He looked so freaking hot.

Well she definitely is a real woman now! Joey thought as he soaked in her appearance. Mandy was decked out in a gorgeous pink floral print, strapless dress. It was perfect for what Josef had planned. Gorgeous but not too fancy and not too casual. **(Dress in profile.)**

"Ready to go?" Joey asked, trying to gather himself up. Mandy nodded. She didn't want to say anything to Joe in case she made a fool of herself.

"Mom! I'm going out now!" Mandy yelled. Mrs. Bynes appeared by Mandy and kissed her daughter on the cheek while giving her a squeeze.

"Have fun! Don't stay out too late." Mrs. Bynes said.

"_Mom_!" Mandy said trying to hint that her plan worked and she was in fact embarrassed. I swear parents were made to make our lives miserable.

"OK sweetie I'm going." Mrs. Bynes held her hands up in surrender. "See you around Josef."

"Bye Mrs. Bynes." Joey said nodding his head in her direction and giving a slight wave. She gave him a look.

"I mean Andrea." Andrea nodded in approval. After Mandy and Joey left Andrea walked into her living room where her husband was sitting watching T.V. She had always known that her daughter had a thing for her best friend and knew that he returned the feeling but she had never known that they loved each other. Never had she seen a man stare at her daughter so intensely and lovingly and never had her daughter been so embarrassed by her even though she saw Josef all the time at her house.

"$50 they get together tonight." Mr. Bynes, or William, also knew about his daughter's little crush.

"You're on." He agreed and they shook hands and returned their attention to the television screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Josef Michael Bolton where are you taking me?" Mandy asked.

"You'll see! Just wait, we're almost there." Josef said leading a blindfolded Mandy. Josef stopped. "Ok we're here. Take your blindfold off."

Mandy took off her black blindfold and gasped. They were at a beach, the most popular and best beach in L.A **(Do they have beaches in L.A? I've never been to America so I wouldn't know. If they don't well they do now!)** and Joey had set up a candlelit picnic. There was a red and white checked blanket and on top were 2 plates, cutlery, 2 wine glasses and a vase with 2 red roses. Red roses were Mandy's favourite because she was a sucker for romance.

"Joey it's beautiful. Thank you." Mandy gave Joey a huge hug while Joey stood there enjoying every minute.

"Come on, let's eat." Josef grabbed Mandy's hand and led her to the picnic and sat them both down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's beautiful. There's never two that are the same yet they're all beautiful in they're own way." Mandy said. Her and Josef were watching the sunset and waiting for there dinner of chicken lasagna**(Really, really nice! One of my favourite dishes!) **to digest.

"Yeah." Joey absentmindedly agreed but he wasn't looking at Mother Nature's best work, he was looking at something more beautiful. Josef looked out to the sea and got an idea.

"Is that dress expensive?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like if it got wet or dirty would it matter?" Joey said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I don't like that look in your eyes Joseph." Mandy said getting scared.

"Answer my question."

"Uhhhh it's very expensive, irreplaceable actually. One of a kind." Mandy fibbed.

"I'll pay you back." Josef said as he scooped Mandy in his arms bridal style and ran across the beach to the sea.

"Joe put me down!" Mandy screamed. Josef still kept on running.

"Joey we're gonna get wet!"

"That's part of the fun!" Josef replied. By now Joseph had reached the tide line. "You ready?"

"No." Mandy said pouting, hoping Joseph would put her down.

"Good." Joseph started running out into the sea, fully dressed, hair done nicely and in Mandy's case make up done to perfection. They were about hip-high in when Joey stopped.

"Joeeeeee! I'm all wet now!" Mandy said as Josef let her stand on her own two feet.

"I know." He replied with a cheeky grin and lightly splashed her.

Mandy mock gasped. "Did you just _splash_ me." Mandy said as if he just did a crime.

"Maybe."

"Well maybe I splashed you back." Mandy said and started a splashing war which turned into a dunking war which lead to Josef picking Mandy up again bridal style and twirling around while Mandy giggled, the giggle that Josef lived for. Josef stopped twirling and looked into Mandy's eyes.

No Mandy, don't kiss him. He's your best friend and that's all. Mandy told herself.

Joey you'll ruin your friendship with her if you do this! A little voice inside Josef's head said.

Oh screw this. I've been waiting for this forever and I can't be his friend cause I'll always want more. Mandy thought. She pulled her face closer to Josef's as he did the same to her. And it was at exactly 7:46pm that Josef Michael Bolton and Mandy Sarah Bynes shared their first kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night when Mandy arrived home William coughed up $50 to a triumphant and pleased Andrea.

**Ok so I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this! I was in a rush to post this so there will most likely be some mistakes so my apologies! **

** And Happy New Year again! Tell me some of your best 2007 memories or events etc.! I wanna hear them! I think mine was signing up to FanFiction LOL cause that's where I spend most of my time and getting to do what I love best **

**Love always, Bunny xxxx **


End file.
